Finding Your Trueself
by Blaze623
Summary: Kaoru's a Lesbian! How will she tell her Crush? Can a new Teammate help? Will the RRBZ get in the way? RPC WARNING! Couples: Miyakao(MiyakoXKaoru) Slight BoBu(ButchXBoomer) MomokoXBrick and MomokoXRPC
1. The Harassers

**I do not own PPGZ becuase if I did Miyakao and bobu would exist but I don't. And please be gental this is my first fanfiction.**

* * *

**Kaoru's Pov**

In my past I've dated girly boys and a few girls. I just recently found out my true self. I am a lesbian. I've also found out I'm in love with my best friend and teammate, Miyako. Both me and Miyako are popular in school. Miyako stands at 5'2" with her golden blond hair that's always in pigtails and hypnotizing ocean blue eyes. I Kaoru, stand at 5'8", I have spiky coal colored hair and forest green eyes. Our friend Momoko stands at 5'4" but her pink bow makes her reach at least 5'10", her fire orange red hair reaches down to her ankles and her bangs cover her pink red eyes. We have another teammate but I'll tell you about her later.

"Kaoru," I heard the flirtatious leader scream. At this I sighed as the red head pounced in me. They don't know I'm a lesbian.

"Hey Momo," I said with a sigh. Miyako was standing right next to her. I could feel my cheeks lighting up as I look at her as I pushed Momoko off of me. Miyako giggled at this.

"Hello Kaoru," I heard my blond angle soft voice say. I saw her smile which made me smile back. I looked around for our new teammate Micky. Micky stood at 5'9" had brown hair and midnight blue eyes, she was an open lesbian and always was. She always has her signature blue headphones around her neck. All of a sudden I hear Momoko squeal as she was lifted into the air.

"Hey guys," I heard a deep raspy voice say which I knew belonged to Micky. She put Momoko down and I could see her usual get up. Black shorts, blue shirt, black vest, navy blue tie, and her headphones. Momoko was wearing a jean skirt and a pink and red shirt. My angle was wearing a checker blue skirt, white dress shirt, and a baby blue tie. I myself was wearing my forest green shorts and yellow shirt with my green hat.

"Hey Micky," we all said in unison.

* * *

**Micky's Pov**

I couldn't help but to notice Kaoru was staring at Miyako. I laughed which I soon had everyone's eyes one me.

"Hey girls you go a head me and Kaoru need to talk," I said. Kaoru looked at me confused as I saw Momoko pout. I kissed Momoko head lightly. No where not together you idiots. Both girls walk off to school before us. "So you like Miyako my fellow Lesbo," I asked smirking.

"I don't know what you talking about," she gushed out blushing. She knew I could see through her lies. "Yes, like Miyako," I heard her mumble.

"Ok, just making sure, lets go," I stated with a grin earning another confused face. And we walked off into school seeing four boys harassing the girls. The one with the same hair as Momoko and a red hat and a guy with brown hair that looked identical to me harassing Momoko. The guy with blond hair and the boy with coal hair was harassing Miyako. Which pissed Kaoru off to no end


	2. The Odd Crush

**I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ but I wished I did**

**Full Names:**

**PPGZ: Momoko Katherin Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom, Miyako Trisha Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles, Kaoru Ingrid Matsubara/Powered Buttercup, and Micky Blue Scottalto/Dark Music**

**RRBZ: Brick Kaito Jojo, Boomer Takashi Jojo, Butch Ikotu Jojo, and Mitchy Blake Jojo**

* * *

**Miyako Pov**

The blond which I learn name was Boomer and his brother Butch harassed me. And I also learn their brothers Brick and Mitchy were the ones that where harassing Momoko. Who knew the **RowdyRuff Boys Z **would be in our school? All of a sudden I see all four drop to the ground. I look to see that Kaoru knocked both Boomer and Butch down and Micky Knock both Brick and Mitch out. Out of instinct me and Momoko clinged to our saviors, I then saw Kaoru blush. Did she like me? I'm so confused. Both Momoko and I are bisexual. I know for a fact Momoko has a crush on Micky.

**"STAY AWAY FROM OUR GI-FRIENDS"** they both said correcting themselves.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" all four of them said. Now Micky and Kaoru where extremely pissed. They where all going to end up in the hospital.

"Who are you any ways?" Both tomboys asked. They wanted to know who they where going to kill that's for sure.

"They Call me Brick," the red head in the red hat said. He wore a red hoodie and black jeans. His eyes where blood red.

"I'm Boom-er" the blond said spacing out his name to sound cool. He wore a blue t-shirt and cargo pants. His eyes matched mine.

"Yo the names Butch," the coal haired boy said who's hair was strangely in a ponytail. He wore a forest green dress shirt and black dress pants. I could only see a single forest green eye since the other was covered by hair.

"Sup I'm Mitchy," the one with brown hair said. He wore a black vest and navy blue shirt and had tan cargo pants. His eyes where dark the Micky's.

"I'm Momoko and this is Micky," I heard Momoko pipe up trying to ease the tension. Micky gave a growl of warning at them.

"And I'm Miyako and this is Kaoru," I stated resting my hand on Kaoru practically flat chest.

"So that's who the lesbians are," Butch and Mitchy stated.

* * *

**Momoko Pov**

I clinged to Micky as she snarled at both Butch and Mitchy. Who knew she could be so protective of me? Kaoru just sighed.

"It's better then being assholes," I heard Kaoru say. Micky nodded and glared at all four.

"We where only playing. Right boys?" Brick said smirking. He attempted to reach for me and got kicked in the stomach by my shinning prince in blue. The RowdyRuffs backed up scared.

* * *

**Brick Pov**

What's wrong with this Micky chick? She's holding on to the other red head like she'll kill anyone that touches her cub.

"Cold you chops les," Mitchy said. He's going to regret it. Soon the bell rung warning we had four minutes to get to class.

"Lets go before where late," both me and that Micky said.

* * *

**Micky Pov**

I can't believe this Brick and Mitchy guy trying to pick a fight with me. I'll kick them to America and back. That'll be fun. Then I'll send them to burn in hell. All eight of us walked to class and what I hoped wouldn't happen happened. We were all in the same class

* * *

This is my second chapter R&R


	3. Boomers What!

**I don't own PPGZ**

* * *

**Kaoru Pov**

Miss Keane looked at us eight and smiled. I didn't like that smile. Himeko Shirogane looked at us confused as did everyone less. I'm guessing they thought we were siblings.

"Come in boys, girls go to your seats," Miss Keane said sweetly. We went to sit down. "Now boys please introduce yourselves please," Miss Keane asks smiling. You could see automatically that both Boomer and Mitchy feel for her.

"I'm Boomer/Mitchy Jojo," Boomer and Mitchy said at the same time stumbling over their words. Wow they're idiots. Butch and Brick looked embarrassed as the class laugh at them.

"I'm Brick Jojo and this is my brother Butch Jojo," Brick said introducing himself and Butch. Most of the girls looked at them in all, all but me and the girls. THANK GOD!

"Thank you boys. Ok Bick you sit next to Micky, Butch you in front of Miyako, Mitchy behind Momoko, and Boomer next to Kaoru. Girls please show the boys around. Thank you," Miss Keane spoke quickly the turned to the board. We had to agree. Later one we learn the one RowdyRuff sitting near us was in all our classes. Both Boomer and I moved to our next class together, we had math with Mr. Boring. Surprisingly he wasn't that bad. I learned a lot about him. For instants he liked playing soccer to and he was gay. He just put a front up for his brothers.

"Hey Kaoru," Boomer said. He twiddled his thumbs. I looked at him almost as saying 'what?' "Do you think there's anything wrong with liking a sibling?"

"Not really, but I don't think your guys are blood related are you?" I asked a little confused. He shook his head say they weren't. "Then I don't see anything wrong with it," I told him. He looked so happy hearing that.

Boomer Pov

Kaoru's the best. we've learned a lot about each other like we both like the same-sex.

* * *

**Miyako Pov**

I really hate the fact I'm stuck with Butch he hasn't stopped flirting with me. UGH! We were in Language with Mrs. Rage, and again I was seated next to Butch.

* * *

**Butch Pov**

I wonder what boomers doing?

* * *

**Momoko Pov**

Who knew a RowdyRuff could be sweet. Mitchy was so sweet when his brothers weren't around. He also told me he's bisexual. Which isn't much of a surprise.

* * *

**Mitchy Pov**

Momoko's fun being around. She's cute she's funny and she's bisexual like me. We getting along great just hope my brothers don't ruin this for me. Can't wait to get away for Mr. Rail he's annoying.

* * *

**Brick Pov**

God I knew Micky hated me, but damn. Every class we've been to she's argued with me. She was extremely pissed when I toke her headphones. Man that girl can hit.

* * *

**Micky Pov**

That asshole touched my headphones, _MY_ headphones. He's going to die soon I swear it. I hope the others are having better luck.

* * *

**Himeko Pov**

The new boys are cute. OH! We could have a 6'em. Me, Butch, Brick, Mitchy, Kaoru, and Micky. Boomer seems gay sorry to say. I can't wait to get my hands on them.

* * *

**R&R Please I'm going to try to update atleast to Chapters a day and no this is not going in the direction of rrbzXppgz**


	4. Cocky Grin and alittle Lemon

**Hey Guys I'm sorry it toke me so long to update but I had Writers block but now I Don't :D okay so onto the story**

**I dont own anything but Micky and Mitchy**

* * *

**Brick's Pov**

Okay she's insane I'm running away from Micky as she swings her fucking headphones around like she wants to strangle me. It was lunch and she still hated me.

"Brick, what did you do?" I heard Boomer and Miyako say at the same time. Next I heard laughing coming from Mitchy Butch and Kaoru. Suddenly Micky stopped, I turned to see why, and Momoko had her by her tie staring up at her. Next thing we knew Momoko dragged Micky of to the girls room.

* * *

**Micky's Pov**

I was chasing Brick ready to strangle him when my tie got pulled. I looked to see it was Momoko. I was about to ask her what she wanted, but she dragged me to the girls bathroom. We got inside and I scowled in disgusted at the pink walls. Then I heard a click. I look at Momoko to see what the sound was and she was leaning on a locked door.

"Why did you lock the door?" I ask clueless. She smiled and seductively walked over to me. Standing at 5'8" I was so much taller then her. She grabbed my tie again. I thought she would hit me.

"Just be quiet," she said in a slur. She pulled me down so that I was almost the same height as her and she leaned up the rest of the way smashing her lips to mine.

(lemon starts here)

I couldn't help, but kiss back. I then picked her up and put her against the wall. She got my vest off dropping it to the floor now working on my tie and shirt. I smirked. I pulled her shirt over her head as she worked on the buttons of mine. I had her completely nude by the time she got done with my top part. I was amazed how big her boobs where.

"Like what you see?" she asked me seductively. I nodded my head, taking one of those delicious nipples into my mouth. She moaned when i started sucking on it. She then got my pants and panties off when I switched to the other. I could feel how wet she was because of her pussy on my stomach. "M-Micky," she moans, "don't tease me please I want you so bad." That's what made me snap. I slid my hand down teasingly. Then I rubbed her pussy before inserting three of my fingers. Her moans got louder. I Kissed her so no one would come in and stop us. I thrusted my fingers in and out of her.

* * *

**Momoko's Pov**

I couldn't believe it. It felt so good having Micky's fingers in me. I latched on to her neck sucking and biting on it leaving a hickey of a nice size. We continued this dance til the bell rang.

(end of lemon)

* * *

**Kauro's Pov**

I blushed when I heard Momoko moaning Micky's name in the bathroom. Miyako and Boomer must of heard to because their faces where bright red.

"Why are all of you blushing?" Butch asked staring at Boomers ass. I rolled my eyes maybe Butch is the one Boomer likes. I dont know.

"N-n-nothing," Miyako stuttered in reply. I saw a sick perverted smile for on Bricks face. I did not like it one bit. Brick walked over to Miyako and lightly grabbed her chin lifting it to his level.

"Really now nothing," he said with that sick smile on his face, "will just have to see about that." I didn't think anything would happen because I thought he liked Momoko, but I couldn't be more wrong. The next thing he did was he **KISSED** my Miyako. I was beyond pissed because Boomer Noticed.

"Hey Brick thats my girl back off," Boomer whined trying to help in away. Butch looked heart broken when he said that. Brick pulled out of the kiss having a trail of saliva connecting his and Miyakos mouths. Miyako was in shock with her mouth opened with a blush on her face.

" Maybe you should have made your move first then," Brick stated with a cocky grin. I ran off to the roof when he said that tears running down my face.

* * *

**Miyako's Pov**

I was in complete shock when Brick kissed me. I didn't like him. I opened my mouth in shock and he started to French kiss me, but pulled away and started talking to someone. When I finally came to Kaoru was running off.

"Brick," I said in a sweet tone. When he turned to look at me I slapped him and i slapped him hard knocking that cocky grin off his face. I then ran after Kaoru.

* * *

**Yeah I know its late thats why i throw alittle Lemon in there but R&R please ~CJ**


End file.
